A Best Friend's Enemy
by ShakyHands454
Summary: As Chell tries to get back into the swing of civilization, she is thrown a curve ball by fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As cool as it might be, I do not own portal nor any characters associated with it. **

It had been seven weeks since She let her leave that terrible place.

It was the same nightmare every night: Hundreds of pictures of rooms flew through her mind. The taunting voice of Her telling her get revenge and kill him. And the corrupted tone in her best friend's voice as he tried to kill her.

Chell bolted upright in her bed covered in sweat, as she had every night since she found her home in Township 17. _Goodness, this has got to stop. He's gone, and I'm away from that terrible hell-hole._ After composing herself, she slowly stumbled out of bed to open the curtains. The bright light of the sun and the beautiful singing birds still made her feel overly gleeful. On her way to the kitchen she stumbled, catching herself moments before hitting the floor; She was still trying to get used to walking without those long fall boots she had grown accustomed to for so long. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. Since she was thrust into starting her life over, she quickly learned that coffee was the only thing that would keep her alive during the day, since she hadn't slept well since the day she left. She grabbed her full mug and sat on the floor to watch the news on the TV.

She nearly dropped it when she saw a familiar blue eye staring back at her.

"Today, a near satellite captured this picture of a small orb looking robot floating that seems to be orbiting Earth." Chell couldn't take her eyes from the screen. That was him! He's still alive! Before she could get her thoughts and emotions together, the announcer caught her attention. "Wait, I've just been informed that we have a recording from that satellite! Can we play it? Great! Okay here is the recording that we have just received."

"Would you keep your blubbering mouth shut! Yes, I KNOW we're in space! My goodness why, of all things, did She send YOU out here with me, huh? Must be Her sick sense of humor. You know, space core, I would do anything to see her again. I mean, don't get me wrong, it would be for just a nanosecond because she would most likely kill me for what I did, but it would still be nice. But instead, I'm stuck out here. With you. Ya know it could..."

"That's all we were able to get from the transmission. Well, onto other news..."

Chell was frozen stiff. _He's still alive? _She thought to herself. _And he wants to see me? Why in the world would he even care about me? He tried to kill me for goodness sakes! _Chell tilted her head back to try to piece the last minute together. Wheatly was alive, and wanted to see her. She was trying separate the feeling of wanting to kill him for what he did to her, and the feeling of longing and joy that she had.

_What can I do anyway? He's in space.. _And with that, she quietly began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As cool as it might be, I do not own portal nor any characters associated with it.**

"Space! We're in space! So much space! Gotta see all of space!", the little space core chimed for the millionth time.

Wheatley couldn't believe that he had been floating around space for seven weeks with the annoying little core. He was finally beginning to be able to drown out his constant blubbering; He quickly realized that the space core's ongoing gibberish was a lot better than being left alone with his thoughts. All the little blue eyed core was able to think about was her. He would spend hours wishing he could somehow go back in time and never do the things he did. "God I was such a... a... jerk! That's right! A jerk!" Wheatley said aloud to himself.

He noticed a big piece of metal slowly getting to closer and closer to him, but paid it no mind. "Let it kill me, I deserve it." He mumbled.

"Whoa did you see that star! Oh my I love space!", said the space core.

"Would you keep your blubbering mouth shut! Yes, I KNOW we're in space!" Wheatley said, as the large piece of metal flew by him, missing him by mere inches. "My goodness why, of all things, did She send YOU out here with me, huh? Must be Her sick sense of humor. You know, space core, I would do anything to see her again. I mean, don't get me wrong, it would be for just a nanosecond because she would most likely kill me for what I did, but it would still be nice. But instead, I'm stuck out here. With you. Ya know, it could work somehow. I could get back to Earth and find her. Just to apologize and then she could kill me. Well, hopefully she wouldn't but I would understand if she did."

Wheatley went back to blocking out the "ZOMG space!" talk and kept along the same thought silently in his head. _But how could I get back to Earth?, _he thought. _I would do anything, ANYTHING, to go back and let her know I was sorry for being such a jerk. _Just then, a light bulb flicked on in his head. He remembered being told something about a homing device being placed in every piece of Apperture software and technology. Of course, it could have just been a lie to scare people and cores from trying to make their way out of the testing facility. But what choice did he have? He had to try. The only problem was, how did he turn it on?

Wheatley quickly began fiddling with settings inside of his mainframe. "OUCH!", he screamed aloud. "That definitely wasn't the right one!" He continued until he heard a voice speaking from within himself.

"You have activated your homing device. You will now be brought back to the Apperture Science Testing Facilities."

"YES!", he yelled with excitement. "Ok space core, this is what you do. You just-"

"Space! I gotta see all of space!"

"You know, on second thought, I'll let you figure it out." Wheatley said.


End file.
